Guide:BiP
This guide is designed to help people who are new to playing characters with BiP (Blood is Power) to help design their own customized build and give an introduction to the playing style. Types of BiP Standard health A standard health BiP uses health gain and massive health regeneration to be able to keep Blood is Power up on priority targets such as Monks. This build is intended for areas where BiP isn't needed constantly. Ultra-low Health This refers to a BiP with around 55hp. Having low HP means the damage taken from BiP is low and can usually be covered by Regeneration skills (see below). The ultra-low health BiP is a very fragile but effective support character whose survivability can be increased with using Protective Spirit in worst-case-scenarios. 1HP This takes ultra-low-health BiPing to the extreme, 1HP BiPs have 1 health. At 1HP, the 33% (or 66%) sacrifice from Blood is Power is rounded down to 0, thus the BiP takes no damage and can spam health sacrifice skills without sacrificing to death. Obvious drawbacks include absolutely no survivability. Varying Health This is used often in Elite areas; ideally 1HP would be used but environment effects make it necessary to take higher HP. Varying health is achieved by taking two armor sets and swapping between them when needed. Attribute Selection BiP at +6 energy regen can be achieved at 13 Blood Magic (9+1+3 for primary Necromancers, or 12+1 for other professions), thus making it possible to use any character with Necromancer as secondary profession (as long as some sort of consumables are used). Since BiP only needs 1 energy to cast, energy management for BiP alone isn't required. Consequently, BiP builds can be extremely versatile and many attributes can be invested into support. Skill selection Skills are grouped into three main sections: core skills, regeneration skills and party support. The skills' profession and attribute are given next to the skill names. Core Skills * , Necromancer, Blood Magic :Without this skill a BiP would not be a BiP! BiP is a cheap, spammable elite skill which provides very strong energy management for the rest of its team. Regeneration Skills Regeneration skills are necessary when using either an ultra-low or varying health BiP. They provide a powerful way of outhealing health sacrified by using BiP. This is a list of the most useful regeneration skills for a BiP: * , Necromancer, Blood Magic :Very common due to being the same attribute as BiP. Players just need to remember to cast this before casting BiP because of the initial health sacrifice. * , Necromancer, Blood Magic :A more conditional regeneration skills (requires a corpse), generally not recommended for self-regeneration although can act as party support. * , Ranger, Wilderness Survival :This skill makes it possible to go Ranger secondary and have ultra-low HP. * , Monk, Healing Prayers :Strong regeneration which lasts for a reasonable amount of time. * , Monk, Healing Prayers :Useful since it is self-maintaining, can be used with Healing Breeze. * , Ritualist, Restoration Magic :Provides a small amount of regeneration to the whole party. * , Ritualist, Restoration Magic :Can be used with Recuperation to achieve a decent amount of health regen. * , Ritualist, Restoration Magic :A conditional regeneration but very good for areas with many conditions (such as Urgoz or The Deep) * , Ritualist, Restoration Magic :Similar idea to Resilient was Xiko. Cannot be stacked with other Weapon Spells. * , Assassin, Shadow Arts :Cheap and quick regeneration skill with additional healing after 6 seconds. * , Assassin, Faction Rank :Reasonable health regeneration if going Assassin secondary, lose a PvE skill slot. * , Paragon, Motivation :Good if your party uses other Shouts * , Paragon, Command :Quite conditional, but also helps other party members. * , Dervish, Earth Prayers :Extremely useful and common skill which allows for high regeneration at a cheap cost. Can be used with Blood Renewal to achieve maximum health regeneration. * , Dervish, Wind Prayers :Less commonly used, not overly strong and Wind Prayers does not offer much party support. Party Support Skills Necromancer * , Blood Magic :Increased damage for your attackers. Also commonly used in places like Urgoz's warren and The Deep as a cover enchantment for lurers. * , Blood Magic ::While the second skill isn't essential it's highly useful. Non-1hp bipers should be aware that Awaken the Blood causes double health sacrifice. * , Death Magic :This is good if you have a minion master as you can help keep minions alive, and if you're a 1hp bip you don't have to worry about sacrificing. * or , Death Magic :Commonly needed in in Urgoz's Warren and the Domain of Anguish. Attribute investment rarely required * , Blood Magic :For standard health BiPs for an emergency heal if there's a spare corpse around. * , Blood Magic :Can be used on allies to spread weakness onto enemy. Be aware, however, that enchanting front-liners makes it very likely you will targetted. Monk * , Protection Prayers :Casting this on yourself can lessen environmental effects if you are using low HP. * , Protection Prayers :This skills can be used in chain with another play to provide the team with a constant 75% chance of blocking. * , Protection Prayers :This is useful for removing a condition of the whole party at once. It is very commonly used. * , Protection Prayers :This is the most common resurrect taken with a bip, because it allows you to resurrect the ally to your location, which should be safe out of the way. Elementalist *Ward skills, Earth Magic :Ward skills can be usefull in supporting your party. Ritualist * , Restoration Magic :A good rez if you put some points into restoration, Ranger * , Beast Mastery :Useful in areas where monsters are the same species, does require a lot of points in BM. * , Beast Mastery :Increases the HP of all members of your party, when BiP is used. Commonly used in DoA. Paragon * , Command :Party Wide IMS is very useful in longer elite missions. This skill can greatly reduce the time you spend in a zone. * , Command :Really great synergy when used in conjunction with "Never Give Up!" * , Command :Beneficial when not using a 1hp concept. As is the case with the use of Shouts/Chants with BiP in general. * , Command :Party Wide Resurrection. If running command, this is a great alternative to a Resurrection Signet. * , Motivation :Party wide energy support, good synergy with a BiP role. Equipment Selection Armor Standard Health Max armor is a must. Get the best Vigor rune you can afford, and use Survivor insignias, and Vitae runes. This will mean your inital health is high, and even though you'll be sacrificing a lot of health, what's left will be higher than without these runes and insignias (if you using skills that require corpse consider a Bloodstained insignia). Low Health Typically max armor would be best. Usually health is around 55 or 13 maximum, so you will need 5 superior runes (ideally one in Blood and one in SR, the others can be in any attribute). Don't use any runes/insignias that increase your health. Insignias should be radiant or something that boosts your armor (if you using skills that require corpse consider a Bloodstained insignia). 1hp Any rating of armor will do (even starter armor), as you will die in 1 hit regardless of your armor.You will need 5 superior runes (ideally one in Blood and one in SR, the others can be in any attribute). Don't use any runes/insignias that increase your health. Insignias should be radiant (but if you are using skills that require corpse consider a Bloodstained insignia). Weapons *A Enchantments last 20% longer mod, the Totem Axe is a good example as it gives extra energy as well. :This will increase the time BiP is on the ally (to 12 seconds). Standard Health A Shield that increase armor might be of benefit (even if it's only a small amount). Anything that increases health is also good (consider a +45hp wile enchanted as you'll most likely be keeping Masochism up, or your health regen skill). Extra armor is good. You shouldn't ahve too much problems with energy but consider a +15/-1 set just incase. Low Health Low BiPs will want to wear the -50hp off hand grim cesta from the Cities of Ascalon quest. Combined with your superior runes (and assuming your not wearing anything that boosts health) your health should be 55hp, to get 13 being a -20hp offhand, equip it and die once. 1 Hp BiP 1hp BiPs will want to wear the -50hp off hand grim cesta from the Cities of Ascalon quest. A -20hp offhand or even a regular offhand (or staff) will also work, if you just sacrifice your self to death the required times. However this will lower your energy (due to Death Penalty) more. With the -50hp offhand, you should only have to die once to get to 1hp (though it's advised to die at least twice so you don't lose your DP mid fight) Tactics *1hp BiPs should sac themselves right off and then be resurrected with 1 health off the bat to be able to spam BiP. *Put up all of your critical enchantments and try to maintain them. *Use Blood is power on targets who require energy. A low/1hp player will typically spam BiP on most of the party, while a high-hp one uses BiP more judiciously. *You must make sure you prioritize on those who need energy (e.g. a monk will almost always need energy more than a warrior). Examples Examples of BiP builds can be seen in almost all elite area builds. Category:Build Guides Category:PvE Guides